


partner, work, brink

by lovebones



Series: sterek drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Whump, idk how to tag this but, it was supposed to be 100 words, its almost 1000 whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebones/pseuds/lovebones
Summary: 100 word drabble turned into almost 1000 words of stiles thinking a lot and hospital stays.





	partner, work, brink

Being the only human member of a werewolf pack was absolutely exhausting. Stiles sometimes regrets his insistence that they all treat him like another supernatural creature instead of the very fragile and very very breakable human he is. However, he does not regret informing his Dad about the whole running with werewolves thing, so when he evidently asks what really happened that put Stiles in the hospital, he doesn't have to lie. He probably should be concerned that his father didn’t believe jack sit of what Scott told the doctors, but Scott never really got good at lying. He looks like a dog who got caught tearing up the couch, kicked puppy eyes and all.

His partner in crime sleeps uncomfortably slouched in the chair near the door, where he had been dutifully guarding Stiles despite his insistence that he wasn’t. Scott isn’t subtle either. He doesn’t blame him, Derek growled at him to keep watch and nothing Stiles’ said would convince either of them that he would be fine. 

“Dad, please tell me you didn’t have work today.”  
“I think I’m allowed to call in when my only son ends up in the hospital.”

Stiles concedes to this point, it’s not often that Beacon Hill’s supernatural shenanigans puts him in a position where he has to heal publicly, as most bullshit pulled by the town isn’t long lasting or too subtle to be noticed by untrained eyes.

“Look, I’m fine, alive and taken care of by professionals this time-”  
“That’s not as comforting as you think it is, kid.”

The Sheriff sits leaning against Stiles’ bed, tense and wary and plain tired. He feels bad that he’s put his dad in this position so many times but also he’s not dead so he feels like he can get away with whining like the teenager he is.

“Based on Scott over there, and the fact that Derek is prowling the hallway, I would guess it’s worse then you’re telling me.”

Damn his dad and his observational skills, couldn’t he be nice for once and leave those at work where they belong?

“No, I think i’ll stick to being mean if it means my son telling the truth.”

Whoops, he didn’t mean to say that aloud. Oh well, he was barely dead in his opinion, and he tells his dad such. It really was more like on the brink between life and death, like when they did it the first time to figure out where the Nemeton was. And hello!! He’s very much alive!!! And totally fine mentally and spiritually this time to boot. Sure Derek is pissed with him, but good ol’ Sourwolf gets that way if he even so much a thinks about getting a papercut. Stiles’ is practically immune to angry wolf glares now.

Predictably his dad takes Stiles opinion like shit, but he refuses to get weepy and they just hug it out. The Stilinski household is a hugging-prone family, not bothered by toxic masculinity. He manages to get his dad to leave and go to work, but only because Scott woke up and promised to update him if Stiles suddenly got worse. Which, he shouldn’t, he’s pretty sure he won’t go through that Bardo bullshit this time. That doesn't really stop him from counting his fingers just to check. 

Derek finally stops his pacing in the hallway when Scott falls asleep again, and returns to Stiles’ room to turn his pent up anger at the actual cause. Stiles doesn't apologize, he never does, but he especially refuses to this time because if he hadn’t done what got him in the hospital- well. He doesn’t want to think about it. He just wants to sit and lay down with Derek curling around his back, a strong solid presence that leaves Stiles feeling more safe than he does any other time in his existence. As it is he’ll be lucky if Derek chooses to take the seat his dad had been sitting in earlier, maybe the werewolf will even hold his hand and angst after Stiles falls asleep.

Derek takes a second to breath in, nostrils flaring and eyes closing as he catalogs the scents in the room. Stiles doesn’t know what he smells, he can guess but he knows that werewolves smell more than they can describe. Based on the softening of the glare, Derek must be calmed by what he scents, and the older man shuffles tiredly towards the only empty chair in the room. When he sits down, Stiles can feel himself relax against the hospital bed for the first time since his imprisonment in it. He thinks maybe he won’t have nightmares if Derek stays there all night. Stiles breathes out through his nose in a sigh before shifting around so that he lays on his side, facing his boyfriend. He reaches for Derek’s hand, and is grateful when the other doesn’t pull it free from his grasp.

They sit like that for awhile, Stiles calming more the longer the point of contact remains, and he knows that Derek is slowly relaxing with him. He’s slipping into sleep when he finally says something, he thinks its an apology. These moments are the only times he even considers doing so, so tired that his resolve behind his actions are weakened by the hurt he inflicts on Derek every time he does it. Derek doesn’t reply verbally, simply tightens his grip on Stiles’ hand for a second before scooting the chair closer to the bed. Stiles knows that he won’t get into the bed with him, but the expected hand running through his hair is almost just a nice. He mumbles incoherently as sleep starts to finally take him.

He thinks he feels lips against his forehead as he slips under.


End file.
